Saint or Sinner?
by Emily1214
Summary: Clary was brought up by her father Valentine and trained to fight, kill and destroy. The only thing she loves is her brother Jonathan. So when the shadowhunters kill her father? Clary seeks revenge. And she won't stop until she kills the one who took her father away. Jace Herondale. Can they save her in time and bring the angel out in her? Or will the demon forever be in her blood?
1. The Portal to the Unknown

_**Saint or Sinner?**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **The Portal to the Unknown**_

Simon's lips softly fell upon Isabelle's as they moved slowly into each other's arms. Isabelle wrapped her arms around Simon's neck as he embraced her gently with his hands on her hips.

Although they both had to go together on their mission, they knew they may never have another chance to feel the other's body against theirs.

Simon was lying in Isabelle's bed whilst she rested her head gently on his chest. Although she couldn't hear a heartbeat, she still listened for some sign of life. He reached down and ran his fingers through her tangled hair. She was in her gear, they had to leave for Alicante in a mere ten minutes. Simon wore a casual jeans and t-shirt, he was still unsure what Alicante's vampire dress code consisted of.

"I wish we could stay here." Isabelle suddenly spoke in her soft, friendly voice that was always full of love when she spoke to him. They hadn't had a lot of time to talk recently; between the news of the Morgenstern family being spread nationally to all the global institutes to the surge in the demon population in Los Angeles, they barely had time to speak a word to each other, never mind lay with each other.

"We will be back here soon enough." Simon whispered back, reassuring her though he had many doubts himself. The Morgenstern siblings were shadowhunters raised by the hauntingly terrifying Valentine Morgenstern. Though Jocelyn Fairchild had fled from Valentine's grasp, she never had the opportunity to bring her two children.

Valentine had used his two children as test subjects. He injected the one child, Jonathan, with demon blood whilst he injected his second child, Clarissa, with angel blood. Due to this, both shadowhunters possess more power than anyone in Alicante. To make matters worse, due to the demon blood injected into Jonathan before birth, it makes it easier for the siblings to side with the demons and gain their trust.

"Simon, the Morgensterns have the entire of Alicante obeying their orders. They aren't even trying to hide, they're just waltzing around Alicante and the moment anyone disobeys their orders, they either kill them or threaten to unleash demons into Alicante and start an all out war. Since we killed Valentine, they have been reckless and risky. They haven't bothered to stay hidden." Isabelle recited from the numerous times she's read the letter from the Clave announcing their 'enslavement'. The Lightwood children along with Jocelyn, Luke Garroway (Jocelyn's husband), Simon and Magnus Bane (Alec's fiance) were travelling to Alicante to attempt to free the shadowhunters and put a stop to the siblings. Alec was Isabelle's brother, the archer of the family. Trained with his bow and arrows especially, Alec had always faced difficult times with his father upon being gay and dating a downworlder, specifically a warlock.

Jace Herondale, Isabelle's brother, was adopted by Robert, their father, when he was ten years old. Jace had been brought up by Valentine and alongside Jonathan and Clarissa so he was going to be the Lightwood's biggest weapon against them. Jace, originally also Jonathan, was trained brilliantly in fighting by Valentine yet he seemed cold. It had taken months, even years, for Jace to trust the Lightwoods. He had been taught that to love was to destroy. So he chose not to. He chose not to love.

"Izzy, I will not let anything hurt you. I will protect you." Simon whispered again while using a single finger to slide his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"Simon, I'm a shadowhunter, I can protect myself."

Simon hid his slight hurt effectively as he looked up at the ceiling. "You're right. But that won't stop me for giving my life for you Izzy. I don't want any harm to come to you. If only you're brother could hear this, he'd tell me that's his job."

Both of them started laughing until suddenly the door slammed open with a terrifying bang.

"Really? Why must I always find you two in bed together..." Alec muttered while Jace stood judgingly behind them.

"Young love Alec. Besides, I've found you in bed with Magnus far more than I've found these two. Plus at least they have clothes on. I wish I could say the same about you and your fiance." Jace smirked as Alec paled and looked at him with surprise. "We're leaving now. Magnus is opening a portal in two minutes. Anyone not through it will be left behind. Better hurry up."

Alec and Jace then fled quickly down the corridor, Alec shouting defensively about the thrill of engagement and that they thought everyone had left the institute. Isabelle stood quickly, Simon close behind as she quickly whirled and kissed him softly but passionately on the lips.

"Good luck Simon. Please be safe... I need you." She said quietly, as if it was a crime a shadowhunter needed help.

"I need you too." Simon spoke, though Isabelle was running down the corridor, too far away to hear his reply, though even from his distance away, he could see her wiping away tears from her eyes.

* * *

"Is everyone ready?" Magnus asked, holding his hands out as if at any moment, he would cast his spell.

"Yes." Alec said with a small reassuring smile towards Magnus as he looked across the small gathering of people in front of him. Alec had stood beside Magnus so that he could spend every safe moment left in his company. They had already shared a goodbye kiss, maybe their last. Alec had secretly wished they had gotten married before they left for Alicante so that if either of them was killed, they could remember each other as both a hero and their husband. Alec hadn't told Magnus, he knew the warlock would not be willing to say his vows in a rushed last minute ceremony.

"I love you." Magnus said quickly and before Alec even had a chance to reply, Magnus turned and a portal zapped open in front of them. "This leads to Lake Lyn. The portal will only be open for three minutes so move it!" Magnus shouted suddenly, the urgency clear in his voice. Jace ran forward with his sword in hand; followed by Jocelyn and Luke, their weapons drawn also; followed by Simon. Isabelle hesitated, walking firstly up to Alec.

"Don't die Alec, I need you with me. The only battle I will walk into is the one where you are by my side." Isabelle then walked up to Magnus and smiled, "Change the direction of the portal. You two go to the Lightwood mansion. We will meet you there but I need you to open things up for me. Sort out the weapons and make the building secure. If we aren't there in five hours, lock it and let no one in. Fight this battle with my brother Magnus. Don't let me down."

"No!" Alec screamed at Isabelle's request but it was too late, she disappeared through the portal just as it blinked away quickly and reappeared, looking the same as it previously had though Alec knew what had changed. The destination. It all made sense to Alec now, the reason Magnus had opened the portal for so long: it was so that they could both get to a separate location in enough time, if the portal took a while to register the request.

"You knew?" Alec sounded hurt, betrayed at both his sister and Magnus.

"Yes but there is no time. If we want to win this, if you want to keep your friends and family safe, you'll come with me now. I need to put a protection spell on the Lightwood mansion before they know we are in Alicante. Please Alec, I can't leave you." Alec could sense the urgency and importance in Magnus' voice. The regret of betraying him even. So, Alec took Magnus' hand and reluctantly stepped through the portal, just as it closed, leaving a black abyss to encircle them as the portal took them to Alicante.

* * *

"Where's Alec?" Jace inquired as Isabelle fell through the portal just as it closed behind the gathered group, obviously waiting for their arrival.

"I told Magnus to take them both to a separate location. The Lightwood mansion. They can set up a protection spell before they know we're hear and it can draw less attention to us. Alec will be safe Jace." Isabelle stumbled to her feet, still disorientated from the portal. The blur in her eyes finally faded as Simon held her upright by he waist, not letting go, even when she insisted she was okay.

"Izzy. There's something you need to see." Jace muttered quietly as the group broke apart. She only now realized they had been blocking her view of Lake Lyn and Alicante. She also realized why Simon still held her. She went limp in his arms as she looked across Lake Lyn. Lying on the surface of Lake Lyn floated many shadowhunter bodies, the gorgeous blue water of Lake Lyn now tainted red with blood. And in the distance, Alicante's demon towers lit red and gold. The colours of battle. The colours of war.


	2. Fight or Flight?

**_Saint or Sinner?_**

 ** _Chapter Two_**

 ** _Fight or Flight?_**

Alec and Magnus lay sprawled on the floor outside the Lightwood Mansion. The portal had been unstable as Magnus used most of his energy transporting the others; this warmed Alec's heart briefly as it occurred to him that Magnus put his effort into saving the people closest to him, just like Magnus knew what he would want.

The warmth suddenly faded to shock and dismay as Alec realized with a jolt that the demon towers in Alicante shone with florescent bursts of red and gold, the colours of battle. The lights flared across Idris' night sky, though Alec suspected it was always night in Alicante nowadays, a gigantic swarm of demons blocking all natural light from the streets that stretched out in front of him, making it look like an eternal night.

Without a second thought, Alec stood with his bow in hand and ran to Magnus, standing firmly in front of him while the warlock regained his strength after activating the portal twice. When Magnus stood up again, he exchanged a worried glance towards Alec as they both gazed out at the amount of Alicante they could see. Though the lights of battle tainted their view, no demons or shadowhunters fought in the streets, it was deadly silent. At the unease of the once manic streets now being desolate, Magnus clung to Alec's hand as they retreated slowly into the mansion's confines.

The couple froze immediately as they gazed across the wreckage that was once Alec's family home. And in the middle of the wreckage stood a group of people Alec hadn't planned to encounter until the others had joined them. Because in the middle of the wide entrance stood the Morgenstern siblings and two dozen demons.

* * *

Isabelle slowly fell to the floor as she scanned the place she used to love and cherish. The place she felt she belonged.

A thought suddenly entered her head and she bolted upright, causing a wave of dizziness which quickly subsided. She sprinted as fast as she could towards the blazing city of Alicante. Jace soon caught up to her and caught her by the waist, hoisting her slightly above the ground. She hit at him gently, trying to get him to release her with no success. She knew it wouldn't work. In his arms, she started crying silently.

"Jace... Alec, he's in there. In the battlefield. We have to help him." Isabelle shouted, louder and more harsh than she had previously intended. Jace lowered her to her feet gently and called for the others to join. Isabelle only now realized the others had stayed in their place, all except Simon who have moved about five feet from the others. He pushed his glasses up with his index finger and joined Jace beside Isabelle. Simon didn't need to wear glasses, he was a vampire so he had almost perfect vision but they had become a hard habit to break.

Isabelle broke free of Jace's grip and ran directly into Simon's arms as he caught her with an surprised stumble. He got his balance back quickly and held her tightly as she sobbed quietly and softly into the front of his t-shirt. If Simon hadn't known Isabelle, he never would have been able to tell she was crying. Isabelle was an expert at hiding her feelings and she never liked to show any sign of weakness. She was a shadowhunter, she felt she had to be strong. But what Isabelle always forgets, Simon thought, was that she's human too. And humans have emotions. After a long pause, Isabelle broke free of Simon's grasp and headed back to Jace reluctantly, placing a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Jace, those are the lights of war. We need to get there, we need to save the shadowhunters. They could be in Alicante dying right now, they could soon join the ones in Lake Lyn. It could become a dumping ground for bodies. Do you really want that?" Isabelle pleaded. "Every moment we stay here could equal a moment that ends a life. It could be the end of Alec's life." She sucked in a deep breath as she fought the growing tears in her eyes and muttered an almost silent, "Please."

Jace took Isabelle's hand in a firm grip and looked at her, the love in his eyes only showing for a few minutes before disappearing again. "Izzy, we will save Alec. I will not let my brother die." He squeezed her hand gently - his sign of consideration and understanding - before calling to the others.

They all ran with sudden compassion and determination towards the streets of Alicante where they believed a war was taking place.

* * *

"Ah, Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane! Such a pleasure for us to finally meet!" A girl with shimmering auburn hair stepped towards Alec, causing him to instinctively raise his bow, much to the girls amusement. "Magnus dear, you have your lover here well trained. You always did like the feisty ones."

"Magnus, you know this girl?" Alec turned to his 'lover' with confusion as hurt flooded through Magnus' eyes.

"Once, yes. Before she became who she is now. I thought she could have been rescued from her father. I thought before the demon took over, I could help her see the angel instead. She was beyond help. She's been indoctrinated by her father. Nothing can be done. Not even with her mother's help." Magnus said sadly, never taking his eyes from the girl's.

The boy who had stood completely still and silently behind the girl suddenly lurched forward and threw a knife between Alec and Magnus. They leaped apart as the knife embedded itself into the wall behind them, a small piece of cloth from Alec's gear going with it. "Don't you speak of our parents. You have no right. If it wasn't for your brother, Valentine would still be alive!"

"Easy Jonathan." The girl reassured. "Magnus, Alec. I hope you can understand. See, we need you two so that the rest of your entourage can find us. We want Jace. I mean, he was our brother first, we just want him back. Then you two lovebirds can go home, have the wedding and honeymoon you're looking for and leave us be."

"We would never let you have Jace." Alec yelled at them, the sudden burst of adrenaline kicking in as he raised his bow and shot an arrow directly at the girls head. She reached out a hand and grabbed the arrow moments before it struck her, just how her brother Jonathan had taught her when she was a child.

"Honestly Alec, I thought you would have known better." She said with a disappointed smile as she flippantly tossed the arrow to the side. "So I think it's time for a proper introduction. I'm Clary Morgenstern and this is my brother Jonathan. We are both excellently well trained shadowhunters with quicker, more refined reflexes than you or your partner will ever be capable of. So you must choose whether you will come with us or we kill you right here and leave your friends to find your half eaten bodies. Our demons are getting hungry."

The demons surged forward, darting towards Alec and Magnus and just as Alec was about to unleash an arrow at a human-sized, furry demon with no features at all other than a huge mouth, Clary raised her hand and the demons suddenly stopped.

"That is your choice boys. You either come with us now or we leave you with our friends. We will give you a minute to make your decision."

Clary and Jonathan stood together with smiles on their faces as Alec turned to Magnus and kissed him delicately. He looked into his fiance's eyes and they knew what each other were thinking, they knew what they had to do. So Alec turned back to Clary and shouted as load as he possibly could.

"We have a decision."


End file.
